Virtue
by Metamorcy
Summary: Ichigo has always cursed the rain and believed that it was against him since forever as it constantly catches him at the worst possible moment but when someone else gets stuck with him, maybe the rain ain’t so bad after all. ShirosakiXIchigo


**Title: Virtue**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Shirosaki x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichigo has always cursed the rain and believed that it was against him since forever as it constantly catches him at the worst possible moment but when someone else gets stuck with him, maybe the rain ain't so bad after all.

**N/A**: This has so little dialogue…how strange for me…

**

* * *

**

Day 1

Ichigo grumbled loudly. He hated the rain. Why? Cause he _always_ got caught at the worst time. Like today. After walking to the store for a _clear_ day, the next moment he steps out of the building with the groceries in hand, it's pouring like hell. Damn this luck of his. It was _always_ like this, pouring shit like never before and keeping him trapped and he had nothing to use for protection, nothing to go out into the weather with. Next time, he should bring an umbrella or something but does that ever happen? Nooo. Ichigo gazed around the area outside the store he was stranded at with the only cover as the overcast sheet that was used to shade people from the sun. The bought materials that his family had requested for were in his hands, placed in a brown paper bag. And of course, that didn't fit well with water. Aren't stores supposed to have plastic ones as well? Oh right, they ran out.

Ichigo glared at the rain, hoping that he could will it away but was unsuccessful. It was still there and it seemed to have gotten _harder_ just to piss him off further. He reached out into the rain, letting his fingers sense the temperature. The moment a single droplet of water touched his skin, he recoiled it back.

It was _fucking_ cold.

He was tempted to kick the metal pole that was nearby to relieve some pent-up anger. Damn fucking rain. Maybe he should head back into the store and wander around aimlessly, perhaps buy something to eat/drink for the wait. Just as he turned, the automatic sliding doors opened with a low hiss and a young man with white hair stepped out. He had pale skin, almost as ashen as the hair and he looked like the same age as him but a little taller. They shared some similarities in the features department but there were the same amount that made them different. Ichigo noticed the inverted eyes with the corneas colored golden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. It had been pure chance that he had spotted the eyes in the first place, seeing as it has been covered from view.

Ichigo shook his head, thinking nothing of it and headed on in, the glass doors that had fog on it closing behind. He wandered the alias, trying something to keep himself occupied. Now that he thought about it, it was cold outside. Perhaps something that could keep him warm would be good. The orange-haired man paced the place, going in and out, maneuvering through the people. He found nothing and almost sighed in defeat as well about to head on back into the wintry atmosphere when he smelled a familiar scent, something he had every once in a while, _coffee_. Ichigo snorted, heading towards it and saw the machine plugged into the circuit. The coffee was still fresh and he could still see the liquid slipping into the container below. Pouring himself a small cup, he swished it inside along the edges of the holder, watching it spin and took a small tasting sip. It was fine. When he went to the cashier to pay, he noticed that the white-haired man was still outside in the same position as he was. The guy was staring out into the rain, unable to leave.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, handing the money over to the cashier. He ignored the woman's rants on discounts and new items that were brought in today and almost told the woman off, grabbing his change and heading out. The rain was still pouring, still as fast as before and the streets were empty except for a few people that were heading out with an umbrella or raincoat. There were also others driving in the safety of their cars but that made things worse for bystanders. His brown pools glanced over to an unfortunate old woman, who was carrying a pink umbrella, sauntering peacefully along the sidewalk not bothering anyone. He noticed, by the sides of his eyes, that there was a car heading down the opposite direction and as it passed, the wheels slammed into a large puddle, drenching the innocent stroller instantly. The woman squealed, flapping her hands wildly and ran off, probably hurrying back home to get dried.

As much as he _wanted_ to help the poor person, he didn't want to get wet. He had to get home dry or else the groceries will be harder to carry.

He wasn't mean or cruel or anything, it was just…too fucking cold. Ichigo refused to head out in this type of crappy weather, it's anyone's fault for going in the first place, him included.

A snicker came from beside him.

His curiosity got the better of him and gazed over. The albino was laughing at the woman's misfortune, the grin broad and happy. It was a little too wide for a normal person and Ichigo couldn't help but stare, blinking his chocolate pools while gripping the paper bag a little tighter along his body before turning his attention to the road. Puddles that had already formed from before grew in masses, the drainage systems unable to keep up with the downpour. His eyes watched the wide long line of water drag along things with its current, leaves, papers, anything that was small and easy to carry. The icy droplets splashed into the streams, bouncing continuously before losing itself into the flow. Ichigo lifted up his cup of coffee, the heat forming a fog that seeped from the sipping hole of the lid. He blew into the opening momentarily, the steam vanishing and took a long drink. Now that he was able to get a good tasted of it, it was a whole lot better than some other stores he had tried but not as good as Starbucks. The last time he had drunken anything from a public place, it had tasted like shit and left a horrible flavor in his mouth for months until it finally faded away. The warmth of the drink fell down his throat; the burning sensations making the coldness go away. It was soothing and felt relieved at the rush of heat while the tepid temperature of the cup warmed his fingers as well, letting out a relaxed sigh. He continued to stare out into the rain while holding the shopping bag in the other hand. Ichigo felt like he had gotten a glance from the other man but when he turned to him, the albino was twisted towards the rain. A deep silence was set between the two and after a while, a small group of giggling girls, probably high on something, came sauntering out, chattering among each other loudly. They squealed and giggled some more, talking about random nonsense. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in annoyance, they were most definitely _high_ on something and their voices were starting to get so squeaky high-pitched that it was giving him a headache. He let out a growl of frustration, taking another sip of his coffee. Would the girls shut up if he pushed them out into the rain? Sure, it wasn't nice but they were asking for it.

A few of the girls giggled harder, glancing over to him momentarily before going back to the group, whispering something to the others. The other members peeked over too, nodding to each other. His grip on the cup tightened, they were starting to get on his last nerves. To take his attention off of them, he rotated over to the albino in curiosity, seeing how the guy was putting it up.

Not too well.

Ichigo almost backed away, spotting a few irritated veins popping out of the white skin. Just before anything could happen, the rain began to slow down, the constant tapping calming with the droplets coming to a slow halt. Ichigo saw this chance to escape and wandered over to the side, ready to split at any moment to get away from this insane ready-to-explode place. He took one last look at the albino before running out into the light rain that was only drizzling and used his arms to cover the bag of food. When he passed a metal trash can, he tossed his finished cup of coffee into it and continued on.

**

* * *

**

Day 2

Ichigo groaned out loud this time. His luck really is horrible, _really_. He stared out into the rain with pure hatred written on his face. He was stuck…again. And at the same spot too. What's his chances of that?

Pretty low.

And yet look at him now. Plus, he wasn't here for his family's needs either. Ichigo placed his hands into his pockets, trying to keep them warm from the cold. It was still bitter outside and the downpour wasn't helping. Apparently, there's a cold front moving through the town but it should clear up by tomorrow.

Hopefully.

Ichigo glanced into the store, the glass all fogged up again. He sighed, next time he really should bring an umbrella…Ichigo paused, like hell that was going to remember that, he'd knew he'd probably forget it the next day. The orange-haired man gazed back to the store, considering if he should get something but he wasn't in the mood for coffee. All he wanted was to just get home and take a hot bath then go to bed. That was it, was that so hard to ask for?

A small puff of air appeared in front of his face before dissipating into the atmosphere. He shivered, the long sleeve shirt and sweater wasn't helping in keeping him warm…and he was hungry too. It was about noon now, probably a little after, so yeah, he was starving (he had to skip breakfast to get away from his crazy father).

Ichigo blinked upon entering the building. A heater at the entrance blew into his face, warming his frozen body slightly but it wasn't much; the cold was still beating on him. Strangely, this hadn't been on yesterday…weird. His eyes wandered over the merchandise, pondering on what to buy. He didn't want to get something heavy, his sister, Yuzu, was cooking and would get upset if he didn't finish his plate.

Seeing nothing was good, he strolled back outside (the store hates non-buyers too). His brown eyes took notice of something white at his side.

_It was the albino from yesterday._

Ichigo took a closer inspection of him. The man was quite good-looking, the whole badass part placed down perfectly with medium sized muscles. If he was gay, he'd think the guy was sex-on-legs.

The white-haired man suddenly turned to him, feeling the gaze on his form.

Their eyes met for a moment (the other's through the sunglasses) before Ichigo pulled back, twisting his attention to the rain. The pitter-patter music fondled around their ears but it wasn't pleasant.

When a few minutes passed, Ichigo went back to staring while the other had his back turned. The guy really _did_ have a nice body. Ichigo blinked at the thought, tempted to smack himself for thinking like that. He couldn't be having an identity or was it sexuality crisis now of all times. The rain poured harder, drawing his attention. A few seconds came and he felt a pair of eyes on him. The carrot top rotated back, spotting the albino staring at him and gave a weak but friendly smile. The albino didn't return it, watching strongly before shaking his head.

Ichigo gulped, taking a deep breath and sighed in defeat. He was getting nervous and that wasn't a good thing. He took another one last glance at the albino before running into the rain, wanting to get out of the tense air. He jogged quickly, gaining up in speed and took a quick look behind, ignoring the cold rain that was pelting on his frame. The albino was still staring at him but the guy disappeared as he passed the corner.

**

* * *

**

Day 3

It was a nice day at long last, no hint of clouds in the sky, none at all. The cold wet weather was gone, leaving the sun to shine to its fullest. It was as if the town had done a 180 in its difference. The streets were packed with the inhabitants and cars, people shopping like mad to make up the days they missed. Ichigo strolled down one of them, hands in his pockets, taking in the somewhat peaceful scenery. Stagnant puddles of water that remained from the aftermath of yesterday stayed outside. He made sure to skip over those, heading to the main streets. There was nothing to do and days like these, he would spend the time walking around aimlessly, feeling the air and continue on. He always did that when he was bored out of his mind, like today. Passing some people, he recognized a couple of them but didn't stop to say 'hi' and went on. He crossed an intersection and glanced forward when he saw a large incoming crowd of individuals, most likely some kind of touring group. It wasn't common around here but it did happen.

Ichigo stepped to the side, entering a little shop to wait out the group without having to fight his way through. The orange-haired man wandered around the alleys and spotted a couple of used magazines that weren't old yet. One of them was an 'Anime Newstime', which had pictures of numerous types of shows on it as well as summaries of them. He was so engulfed in it that he hadn't even noticed that the front door had opened with a sharp ring from the bell. Flipping the page, he came up to the last one and finding nothing that sparked his interest, placed it back on the stand, reaching for a different one since he was still waiting.

His eyes caught something white standing next to him.

Ichigo glanced over.

It was the same guy as before, the albino.

He stared in shock, this was the _third_ time he had seen him. Shaking his head, he twitched, it just wasn't possible. Meeting the same person this many times in a row just wasn't achievable. Ichigo turned his attention back to the magazine then sighed, unable to concentrate. Placing it back into its hold and walking out, he headed down the street but not before glancing back at the albino. Even afterwards, his mind was still on the man. He was just so curious about him and how they kept meeting each other.

**

* * *

**

Day 4

This time when Ichigo spotted the albino heading towards him, he took an alternate direction, heading away as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he was sure that he wouldn't be able to meet him at all.

**

* * *

**

Day 5

He entered a fast food restaurant, McDonald's, for something to eat, seeing as his stomach was growling. His chocolate pools glanced over the menu, quickly choosing what he would have and gave his order. Ichigo waited patiently for his food to appear, handing over the required money. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Um…sir?"

The man opened his eyes, jolted awake by the voice. He turned, seeing that his order was ready and took his plate.

Ichigo froze at his spot.

The albino was here _too_.

Damn.

Ichigo was starting to think that either the guy was stalking him or that fate has decided to put them together. And he really didn't want any of them to come true. He wasn't gay damnit…though he did have a few thoughts about some people at school before… Ichigo shook his head, trying to get rid of these wild feelings. Ignoring the other man, he sat down, hiding behind a wall to ensure that he wouldn't be seen and munched on the fries absentmindedly, tasting the strong saltiness on them. Ichigo ate quickly, wanting to get out as fast as possible before anything could happen.

**

* * *

**

Day 6

Ichigo decided to stay home today.

**

* * *

**

Day 7

"Umm…Nii-chan? What do you think of this one?" Yuzu held up a pair of clothes, changing them across her body.

"I don't know."

"Come Ichi-nii, I need help on this."

Ichigo groaned, scratching the back of his head. His eyes glanced between the two objects in his younger sister's grip. He wasn't good at these sorts of things, never have. "I…don't know."

The youngest Kurosaki pouted, twisting to turn to the mirror. She did the same thing to another pair and tilted her head, unsure on what to buy. He tapped his foot, still waiting, knowing that he couldn't rush her in this.

"Alright, I've decided!" The sister cried out, jumping up into the air in happiness. She turned to her older brother with a smile and placed one of the dresses on the hanger while holding up the other. "This one!"

Ichigo sighed, not bothering at looking at the dress to see what it was. He trusted his sister, at least to the point where she wouldn't buy anything stupid. He reached into his back pocket and took out his father's credit card (borrowed of course) and went to the cashier to pay. The process went easily, he quickly signed, showed his id and left with a few questions answered, taking the bag in hand. He yawned tiredly and handed the sack over to Yuzu, who wanted to hold it. As he turned the corner to exit, something crashed into him. Both people fell to the floor with a loud grunt, Ichigo on the bottom. There was a clatter that something had hit the floor and slid away from him. When he opened his eyes, little stars were floating around his head from the blow he had taken and stared blankly at the ceiling. He tried to get up but the extra weight on his body held him down and saw his younger sister kneeling over him.

"Ichi-nii? Are you okay?"

"Ugh…I think so." He tried again, using his elbows to lift himself up and stared down at the person that ran into him. Ichigo's eyes widened, it was the same person from before, the albino. The glasses were off, flown away, and he could see the closed eyes that were slowly opening up. He couldn't stop staring at the inverted features that looked more beautiful than anything else. They were really pretty even though they looked so freaky. 'No, no, now's not the time to be thinking like that!' Shaking his head, he raised an arm, nudging the guy. "Hey! Hey! You okay?!"

The albino grumbled, groaning as he sat up, rubbing his forehead. He sat on Ichigo's legs, moaning some more before looking at the person he had bumped into. "Ow, that fucking hurts." Their eyes connected and widened instantly. "Y-You!"

"Yeah, me." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Now get off, you're crushing my legs."

The albino huffed, proceeding to get off then paused, glancing back. A figure was running towards their spot and he growled, turning back to the orange-haired man. "Hey, can you do a _big_ favor for me?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What? Why? I don't even know you."

"Doesn't matter, I just need to get someone off my back. Alright?!" The albino yelled, reaching forward, grabbing the other's shoulders. Yuzu glanced between the two, unsure on what to do.

Before Ichigo could get a question out, something crushed against his lips. Something soft and moist. He let out a startled yelp, falling back to the ground in shock. The albino kept his lips there and brought his knee up, rubbing the spot in-between Ichigo's legs. By response, Ichigo accidently opened his mouth for an argument only to allow the tongue to dart in, exploring his inner cave. He bit down on it but the other didn't retract back instead just winced, holding on. The figure behind, which Ichigo couldn't see who, let out a terrified scream and ran off, slamming the door behind. Once the person was gone, the albino pulled back but not before getting a punch in the face.

"Y-You bastard!" Ichigo cried out, pushing the man further off so he could sit up. His face was bright red and his breathing was deep.

The albino stood up, snickering and rubbing his aching face. "Thanks for your help. Now that I've gotten that idiot off my case, I'm free to do whatever I want to."

"Not for long! Not after I'm done with you!" Ichigo growled, fisting his hands, glowering in rage.

"Well…anyway, I'm Shirosaki Hichigo, nice to meet ya and perhaps goodbye too." The albino laughed, running away in a random direction, heading towards the exit to escape. Ichigo almost followed behind, going a few steps before remembering about his sister and stopped.

"Damn, he got away. Lucky bastard." He punched the wall beside him, the tiles rumbling at his anger. "I'll get you for that."

**

* * *

**

Day 8

Ichigo didn't want to go outside; he was so pissed off from yesterday and decided to use this time to calm down while staring out the window. It was raining again…like always and he sighed in depress. He was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed with his legs crossed in an Indian-style. His fingers reached up and touched his lips, still able to feel the warmth on them.

'Wait…What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about that bastard!' He snapped away and leaned over, burying his face into the pillow. Ichigo reached over to his nightstand and switched off the light, engulfing the room in darkness. His window still had light coming in and he could see the rain falling from the reflection. "Damn him to hell…"

**

* * *

**

Day 9

Ichigo twitched his eyes; he really had to curse his luck right now. It was just how it always started, him going to the store to get some groceries, getting stuck in the rain and with _him_ of all people. Yesterday, he had spent the whole day trying not to go out and kill that man and succeeded. But right now, all he had done before wasn't helping; he _really_ wanted to beat that man in for stealing his _first_ kiss.

Shirosaki noticed those dark sensations directed at him and backed up, laughing nervously to himself. "Hey now, let's try not to kill each other yet."

"Well then, you better start explaining yourself about what had happened or else."

"Alright, alright. Listen, I'll tell." Shirosaki leaned to the side where there was a pole to lean against and where he could hide from the rain. Ichigo went to the other, standing next to him with a frown. "Look what happened was that a guy became obsessed with me and wanted to get me into bed. I refused and ran for it, but when he didn't listen, he followed me everywhere. That was when I bumped into you and I thought that if I did something he would leave me alone. Thanks for the help though, I finally managed to get the guy off of me."

Ichigo sighed, lifting up his head. "I guess that makes sense but next time, warn me before you try something like that or else you might end up with a broken jaw. Right now, I'll forgive you."

Shirosaki smiled then glanced at the orange-haired man, looking up and down the body before him. "Ya know…" Ichigo gazed over. "Ya look cute when you're like that."

The other's face faltered for a moment, a red tint on his cheeks. "W-What?"

Shirosaki stepped forward, twirling Ichigo towards him. He crushed their lips together, throwing the warning he had been given into the rain to dissolve. Ichigo made a questionable sound before struggling. He didn't know what to do and wanted air but somehow the kiss felt nice and he liked it and before long, he had submitted into it, letting the other do whatever he wanted. He couldn't fight his desires or what fate has thrown at him forever. But it wasn't as if he was going to do this willingly. He was going to fight for his pride, damnit. The albino pulled back, staring into the brown eyes through the sunglasses. "How was that?"

Ichigo snorted, grinning. He wasn't going to submit into it. "Not bad." He reached up to the inverted eyes, wanting to take off the glasses. Shirosaki flinched back, not liking the idea of his eyes getting seen. The orange-haired man gave a glare that said 'I'm-taking-those-fucking-things-off-since-I-fucking-hate-them-and-no-arguing-or-else', getting Shirosaki to back down, which he did. The albino raised an eyebrow at it but allowed the sunglasses to be yanked it off and even let Ichigo lean forward, taking his lips. The shades clattered across the ground, left forgotten in the rain, which was pulled by the current and into the drain. The kiss lasted longer, battling for dominance, their tongues fighting each other. The only pulled back for a bit of air before going at it again, not letting up. Some people that came out of the store blushed at the scene and ran back in while others shrugged their shoulders, blaming it on hormones. Shirosaki let his hands drift upward to the orange hair, taking a handful and yanked Ichigo forward. Their lips bruised at the pressure, hips grinding. Ichigo couldn't help but release a deep moan in response, loving the spicy taste of the other and craved for more. He didn't know why he was doing this and knew that this was way too fast but he didn't care, he wanted it and he wanted it _now_. The albino lifted up a leg, his knee rubbing the growing erection between the orange-haired man's legs. Another deep groan came for the other, choking on the kiss.

The two separated, staring at each other lustfully.

"Well, what do you think?" The albino whispered. "Should we keep going?"

Ichigo glanced to the side, taking a deep breath. He was ignoring all the stares they were getting and smirked. "Sure, why not…"

"So I'll take that as a yes." The man grinned, staring into the still pouring rain. "Let's head back to my place, it's not too far from here."

Ichigo didn't budge, his hands reaching up to Shirosaki's cheeks. He was staring into the inverted eyes with a smile, stoking the tender flesh. "You have nice eyes." The man leaned up, placing his head on the shoulder, smelling the strong scent that was there. He felt so comfortable next to the other since it was still freezing outside that he didn't want to let go just yet and hung on. Ichigo nuzzled into the pale neck even though it was covered by the collar of his coat.

Shirosaki puffed, bending down a little. "Ya okay? You're not sick are ya?"

"No, just too comfortable…and maybe a little dizzy." Ichigo added the last part as a afterthought. "I was so pissed off at you that I forgot to eat yesterday and today." He muttered into the clothes, unable to lift himself any higher. He felt the other sigh and reach down, hands drifting to his legs. Ichigo didn't say anything at first but when he felt himself being lifted, he let out a yelp. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'll carry ya back. Ya shouldn't stay out here for too long." Shirosaki snickered at Ichigo's expression where a deep tint of crimson was shining. "Besides, after getting wet, we could take a nice hot shower together."

"P-Pervert!"

"Aww, no need to be mean." He kissed the forehead and sprinted into the rain. The heavy droplets pounded onto them but they didn't care, the liquid seemed quite nice even though it was cold. Ichigo relaxed, saying to himself that it was okay to be carried like this for the time being, there was no one outside so no one would see them. He kept telling himself that and buried his face deeper into the crook of Shirosaki's neck. The groceries were between them on Ichigo's lap and luckily, there wasn't much.

Ichigo muttered out of nowhere. "I hate you."

The albino smirked, letting out a weak chuckle. "I know it's otherwise by now."

"Whatever asshole." Ichigo closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the neck. Shirosaki kept on running, not bothering to stop even when they were soaking wet and inside the apartment building where it was warm. The orange-haired man gazed around the room after having been brought into an elevator and down a long hallway. He could feel the hot form against his body, his wet clothes sticking to his skin like glue. Shirosaki let him down at a chair that surrounded a kitchen table. The place was average looking. There was a kitchen where the front door was at and from there one bedroom with a bathroom connected. "You have a pleasant place, clean too."

"Yeah, never was much of a messy person, hated having to clean up so I just left it like this." Shirosaki scratched the back of his head and grabbed Ichigo's right arm, dragging him towards the bathroom. "Come on, we need to warm up."

"W-What do you mean…" There was a look of horror on the younger man's face.

"Huh?" The albino looked slightly surprised before grinning. "Oh? You've never been with anyone? Am I going to be your first?" He didn't wait for an answer, the visible blush on Ichigo's cheeks was enough. "I am, aren't I. Oh, I'm so excited. Virgins are usually the best though are harder to break in since they're not used to the pain."

"P-Pain?"

"Yeah but if I'm careful enough, there won't be much." The albino squeezed his grip, knowing that Ichigo might very well chicken out, and dragged him to the bathroom, shoving him inside while locking the door. "No escape, got that… Hey, you know, I've never really learned your name yet."

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." The other stated, somewhat shivering from the coldness of the room. "Funny…You're about to fuck me and you don't even know who I am."

"All relationships start off as strangers in the beginning."

The bathroom was slightly fancy with a shower on one side and a tub on the other with the toilet in the back middle. The shower was big enough to fit three people inside and still have room to move around freely. Shirosaki smirked, nearing the other while turning on the shower so that the water could warm up.

"So how do you want to do this? Undress first or undress in there? Both are fine with me." The albino beamed and didn't bother in listening to the other as he felt the water. It was tepid, close to scorching but just right and shoved the shorter man into it, clothes still on.

"H-Hey! Shirosaki!" Ichigo raised up his hands just in time to block himself from hitting the wall. He could feel the temperate liquid rushing over his quivering frame and sighed in bliss but that moment didn't last long as he felt the icy pale hands climb up his thighs. His face darkened in color and glanced behind where Shirosaki was smirking, licking his lips seductively. The albino grinned, pressing his body against the other and turned them around so that his back would be against the wall with Ichigo's on his chest. The hot water was spraying over their bodies, steam flowing from the top of the glass door where a mirror was on the other side. Ichigo glanced over at it and could see everything that was going on. He jumped when he felt a tongue slide over his ear and bended to the side, tensing his body.

"Hey, don't do that." Shirosaki grumbled, feeling the orange locks brush up against his forehead. "Are you trying to crush me?" He yanked on Ichigo's pants, tugging them down to the bottom, clogging the drain. Water started to pile up but slowly.

"Sorry." The orange-haired man apologized, shifting around for a better position and sighed. "I've just…never done this before."

"I can tell." The albino worked on the neck while undressing each other carefully, their clothes gathering on the bottom. The puddles of water were growing up, filling in all the spaces that were created. He could see the strong body in the reflection and liked how it looked. His right hand slid down to the front area of Ichigo, his black nails scraping along the skin, creating light red lines. "You look excellent. _Good_." Shirosaki kissed along the neck before biting down on the flesh, earning a heavy moan of pleasure. He sucked on that spot, licking the marks he made, basically creating a hickey. His fingers wrapped around Ichigo's erection with his forefinger tapping the tip.

"S-Shirosaki!" Ichigo gasped, his body shivering and widened his eyes.

A chuckle was heard from behind and felt the hands shifting up and down. The albino could sense Ichigo tensing up some more, struggling within his hold. He picked up a blissful groan from the other and smirked in victory, quicken the pace. The friction was driving Ichigo against the other, arching for more of the heat. He didn't even realize that Shirosaki was slowly turning up the water temperature higher. Ichigo moaned, flipping his head back, his hands grabbing the sides for support as his legs began to buckle under the pleasure. His eyes were clouded from ecstasy and tilted his head to gaze at the albino, staring. He could see the handsome attributes and the white skin that was tinted pink from the water. It looked amiable.

"Hmm? I look good right?" Shirosaki chuckled, closing off the distance between them for a kiss. His tongue edged inside and around Ichigo's mouth but it wasn't enough to distract him for his hand job. Ichigo fought back gently, not having much strength left to fight and felt his body stiffing at the touch. Shirosaki noticed this and quickened his movements, making sure that this would be great. He laughed as Ichigo reached his limit, crying out and coming violently into his waiting hand. Ichigo relaxed soon after, his shoulders slumping and nudged himself backwards into Shirosaki. The other could feel the liquid drip off his palm and raised it up, showing the seed to Ichigo. "Ya like?"

Ichigo nodded weakly, feeling drained and rotated around in the albino's grip. He nuzzled into the flesh, feeling warm and contented and sighed peacefully.

"Oi! Oi!" Shirosaki grumbled. "We're not done yet. This was only the appetizer. We still have to go to bed after this."

Ichigo groaned and then glanced up. "But I'll have to call my family to say that I'm staying over at someone's, though I still have the groceries with me. I think they can survive without them for one day."

"Or two, depending on how fast you recover." Shirosaki shook his head, getting his wet bangs out of the way. They stuck to his face like paste and refused to budge until Ichigo reached up, wiping them away. The albino smiled at the touch and kissed the orange-haired man on the lips, making it long and deep. They broke away soon after. "Now we better get out soon or else we'll use up all the hot water in the building."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo didn't move an inch, too comfortable to try. Shirosaki grumbled and rubbed the top of the orange hair, messing them up. He slowly twisted the water off and opened the door, letting the cold air in. The albino chuckled when the other gripped tighter on his body and lead him out, quickly getting themselves dry but didn't bother in getting the clothes out, leaving them at the bottom of the shower. The towels fell to the ground and they crept into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind.

**

* * *

**

Day 10

Ichigo happily spent it with his boyfriend in bed. And while he was unable to move, he forced Shirosaki to work for him until the numbness went away. And let's say, Ichigo enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

THE END!!!

I finally finished a one-shot. It's been awhile since I've anything done on this pairing. I'm so happy!

Please review and make me happier!!


End file.
